


Quite magical

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x10, Alternate Dimension!Malec, Cute, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Malec, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: [An alternate dimension Malec fanfiction]Happening after Clary and Jace disappear through the portal. Magnus goes back to the party, and Alec doesn't take no for an answer.(Update: I'll be posting more chapters to this, but will keep checked this as "completed", since it's gonna be like a collection of short / long oneshots about the alternate dimension Malec ^^)





	1. Can I get your number?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked me to write this!  
> It was pretty fun to write and I still can't believe that up until now I haven't written any alternate dimension fanfics.

After closing the portal and getting rid of the demon, Magnus leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, catching his breath for a moment or so. It’s been decades since he had last used magic and making a portal like that took a big toll in him. Back in the days, it was nothing, he was able to open a portal with just a mere snap of his fingers. But, that had changed. His breathing was laboured, but the smile on his face remained. He was exhausted, yes, but he had never felt so alive. He was beyond thankful to his new Shadowhunter friend and even though the other two were long gone into their own dimension, Magnus still wished that he would be able to see her once again and thank her properly. He meant what he said earlier; she really did a lot for him. Before, his immortal life didn’t have much meaning after all of the demons were destroyed in their dimension. But, she awoke something in him.

With that on his mind and after calming down a little bit, Magnus Bane straightened his clothes and fixed his hair. Then he shook his head and took in a deep breath. After a few more moments, he decided that it would be probably for the best that he left the party, because without Clary around, it was kind of pointless for him to be there. It was true that he was quite a successful psychic reader, but he didn’t get along with most people in his life, because he was just so awkward with other people on a personal level.

He stepped out of the storage room and felt really out of place when he found himself in a room full of people, who were having fun. Well, it was a party after all and he swallowed thickly, rubbing his palms together. It was kind of pathetic really; one would think that his immortal life would teach him some social skills, but he was still as awkward as ever. Magnus’ eyes travelled around the room and he quickly looked away when he noticed that someone was observing him from the corner of the room and he cleared his throat, his face feeling hot. He was Alec Lightwood, from what Magnus could remember and he was just… to die for.

Yes, Magnus felt incredibly attracted to him, even though they had just shared a few minutes together. There was just that invisible force that was keeping him drawn to him and no matter how hard he tried to force himself to keep looking away, he quite soon found himself staring at that gorgeous, tall man. He blinked a few times and shifted from one leg to the other, trying to act as natural as possible when he noticed that the man started coming closer to him. It’s been decades since someone was last interest in him. Honestly, Magnus didn’t even know why someone like Alec would be interested, but he clearly was for some reason. They did share a drink before and from what Magnus could see, Alec was interested, right? It wasn’t just some wishful thinking.

Alec was quite disappointed that Magnus disappeared so quickly before, but his mood suddenly brightened when he saw that the man suddenly reappeared at the party. Determined not to let him get away that time, he kept his eyes focused on the other and for a moment or so, he just kept looking at him with amusement on his lips. It was obvious that Magnus saw him and from what Alec could tell, Magnus was staring at him just as bluntly and that was enough to let Alec know that Magnus was interested.

“Magnus Bane,” said Alec when he was close enough to the other and chuckled when Magnus almost jumped when he called out his name. Magnus’ stomach made a weird flop when Alec called him by his name and he turned around to him, trying to keep a straight face, but the bright flush on his face was enough to give it away; he was blushing and Alec found that kind of adorable. “We meet again,” he then added and gave Magnus one of his warmest smiles. He could see that Magnus looked kind of uncomfortable, so he decided to play it cool, but he still planned to get his message across. He was interested in him and wanted to get to know Magnus better. He did love a challenge, so he was prepared even though if the other one was going to be a though shell to crack.

“Indeed,” stammered Magnus and kept a polite tone in his voice. “Alec Lightwood, right?”

“Oh, you remembered my name,” said Alec happily and offered another bright smile to Magnus, who just awkwardly laughed. The guy’s smile was way too bright. Was remembering someone’s name really something to be so happy about? Magnus frowned, but didn’t make a comment about that. “So, how do you like the party so far?” asked Alec, kind of wanting to hear Magnus’ opinion, since he was the one who planned it.

Magnus looked around the room; before he didn’t even notice all of the details of the party, because he was busy with other things. However, now that he actually had the time to stop and take a look, his eyes widened, because the place and all of the decorations at the party were stunning, so whoever planned it must’ve put quite a lot of hard work into it. Also, everyone seemed to be having a good time, so that meant that the party was a success, right? “It’s amazing,” blurted out Magnus.

“Really?” asked Alec happily and chuckled. “I’m glad you think so. You know, I was quite worried when I was planning all of this. But people seem to be having fun and-”

“You planned this party?” asked Magnus, interrupting Alec in the process. He took another look around the room and he just stared in awe. He, himself, was a terrible at parties, so he couldn’t even see himself planning one. So, to see that just one person was able to prepare something so outstanding and amazing, impressed Magnus. “That’s amazing. I can’t even imagine how much time it took you to prepare all of this, because, I mean this is just-” he went on rumbling and then suddenly stopped talking. “Ah, sorry for rumbling so much,” he then said and looked down. Magnus had a habit to start talking a lot when he got really excited about something, or when he’d get nervous; which in this case, it was both. “I just-”

“No need to apologise,” said Alec and chuckled. “I know that it does look amazing, I’m quite good at what I do and I don’t mind the compliments,” he said proudly and Magnus almost laughed; humbleness wasn’t this guy’s virtue, was it? Then again, he was right, it did look amazing. Alec then made a short pause and bit into his lower lip; not only that he liked receiving compliments, he also found the guy’s rumbling adorable. “Plus, it’s cute,” said Alec after a while, his voice much quieter and Magnus’ eye widened, looking up just to see if he really heard that right.

“What’s cute?” asked Magnus carefully, trying not to get his hopes up too much.

“You are,” said Alec softly and Magnus’ felt his face heating up, but he had to admit it that it was a nice thing to be complimented for a change. Despite his embarrassment, he managed back a smile and then he bit into his lower lip. Alec was pleased with that reaction and he just smirked back as a response.

“You’re,” stammered Magnus and looked up at Alec, who arched an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything and waited for him to say something. So, now that it was out in the open that Alec was attracted to him, maybe it wouldn’t hurt for Magnus to tell him that he found him quite attractive as well? Not only that his magic has been dormant for years, but so was his love-life, so why not spice it up a bit? “I mean, you’re not, um, that bad looking either,” finally said Magnus and shyly smiled up at Alec.

Magnus’ little compliment made Alec smile wider than it should and he cleared his throat in attempt to wipe his stupid grin from his face, but failed miserably. His failed attempt in hiding his contempt made Magnus chuckle as well and he happily bumped into Alec with his shoulder. “Say,” started Alec after a while. “How about we get another drink? We didn’t even get the chance to properly introduce ourselves before. Besides, you kind of owe me. You crashed the party and if I weren’t there to save you then-”

Magnus’ soft laughter filled Alec’s eardrums and the older one just shook his head. Was Alec Lightwood really attempting to guilt trip him into buying him a drink? “Sure, why not?” said Magnus softly and shrugged. “One drink isn’t going to hurt anyone, right?”

After that, the two of them made their way to the bar and Magnus allowed Alec to order them both drinks. He rarely drank, so he kind of didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Alec with his lack of knowledge in what people drank these days. “Now then,” said Alec when the bartender handed them their drinks and turned his head to Magnus, showing him that he had his all attention. “Tell me more about yourself.”

“Oh,” said Magnus, deflated. “There’s not much to tell. I’m pretty boring.”

“That can’t be true,” said Alec and grinned. “Rumour has it that you’re a pretty good psychic reader. Now, what’s that all about?”

“Just a silly hobby of mine,” muttered Magnus and emptied his glass of drink. He didn’t expect the drink to be so strong, so he made a face and Alec softly laughed; it was obvious that someone wasn’t fond of drinking. After getting rid of the horrible bitter taste of the alcohol from his mouth, Magnus wiped his lips and sighed. “See? I told you, I’m not interesting,” complained Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “The most exciting part of my life at the moment are the two cats that are waiting for me at home-”

“You own a cat?” asked Alec suddenly and straightened himself up in his chair.

“Yeah, two of them,” said Magnus and frowned, because he couldn’t understand why that made Alec look so… giddy?

“What are their names?”

“Chairman Meow and Church.”

“Creative names,” said Alec and chuckled. “You’re lucky, you know? I’ve always wanted to own a cat.”

“Define lucky,” stated Magnus bitterly. “While Chairman Meow adores me, no matter what I do, Church hates me from the bottom of his heart. He’s a grumpy little fella,” started explaining and when he realised that he was probably telling too much too quickly, he stopped talking and awkwardly looked up at Alec, who was leaned against the bar and was just happily listening to his rumbling.

“Why did you stop talking? I want to hear more,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows.

“I feel like I said too much and-”

“Not at all,” said Alec happily and shrugged. “It’s adorable the way you talk about something you’re very passionate about. So, no, I didn’t mind it at all,” he went on by saying and Magnus just awkwardly nodded, but didn’t make a comment about it.

After talking for a bit more to Alec, Magnus finally started to open up a bit more and ended up telling the other one quite a lot of things about himself. He also learned a lot about Alec and he must’ve admitted, Alec was a fascinating person. Magnus envied his courage and his way with words, because everything that came out of his mouth strangely impressed Magnus. All of that made even that harder to understand why a person like Alec would be interested in him.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” asked Magnus suddenly, the alcohol that he consumed that evening slowly making him bolder with his questions. But, he wasn’t really drunk, just enough to loosen up a little bit.

“Sure, go ahead,” said Alec and smiled.

“Earlier, when you knew that I wasn’t on the guest list,” started Magnus and looked up at Alec, who nodded and waited for him to continue. “Why did you let me in? I, um, I mean, I still don’t understand why on Earth would you be interested in me. I’m pretty plain looking.”

Alec hummed and shrugged. Once he saw something that he liked, he went after it, which was Magnus in this case. He didn’t know why, but he also felt weirdly drawn to the man and even though they had never met before, he had a feeling that somewhere they had already met before. It was a strange feeling, to be honest. “When I first saw you, I thought that you were quite… magical,” said Alec. Magnus’ eyes widened and he choked on his drink.

“What?!”

“I don’t know how to explain it either,” said Alec and chuckled when he saw the expression on Magnus’ face. “Something drew me towards you,” he then went on by saying and he made a short pause. “It feels like our meeting was…”

“Destined?” asked Magnus quietly and Alec quickly nodded. “Yeah, I know what you mean,” he then stammered and cleared his throat. His eyes then travelled down and his body stiffened when he felt Alec’s leg gently bumping into his and a shy smile spread across his face when he felt the younger one placing his fingers on top of his hand. He merely grazed the back of his palm with his fingertips, but the place that he touched him tingled and he pressed his lips together.

“Can I get your number?” asked Alec. “I’d like to take you out on a proper date, sometime.”

Alec’s straightforwardness amazed Magnus, but he just nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that,” he forced himself to say and Alec beamed at him. He happily handed his phone to the older one and with shaky fingers, Magnus entered his own number into Alec’s contact list, feeling his heart beating faster again once Alec leaned really close to him. Magnus returned him the phone, quite happy with himself.

“Thank you,” said Alec.

After talking for a bit more, Magnus realised that it was already getting pretty late, so he decided that it was time for him to go home. He was out later than usual and because of the events of the day, he felt even that more tired. Alec was quite disappointed when he learned that Magnus was leaving the party, but in the end he decided to walk him back home. On their way, they continued to talk about random things and joked around. Even though Magnus was tired as hell, he was happy, he had to admit that. They reached Magnus’ apartment pretty soon, so Alec stepped in front of the other and looked up, then down into Magnus’ eyes again and smiled.

“Thank you for walking me back to my apartment,” whispered Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Don’t mention it, it was my pleasure after all,” said Alec playfully and Magnus’ face heated up once again. “It’s a shame that I have to return back to the party, I’d love to spend some more time with you,” he then went on by saying Alec.

Magnus nodded, but then shrugged. “How about we meet tomorrow, for that date?” he asked with a small voice and Alec nodded.

“I’d like that. What time should I come pick you up?”

“Around seven?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded happily.

“Seven it is then,” replied Alec. Magnus’ heart fluttered with warmth when Alec took his hand back into his and leaned forward. Thinking that he was going to be kissed, Magnus closed his eyes tightly and puckered up for the kiss. While Alec was indeed thinking about going in for an actual kiss, he couldn’t resist teasing the other for a bit more, so instead of kissing Magnus’ lips, he placed a kiss onto Magnus’ cheek and the older one opened his eyes in disappointment. “Now, now, don’t look so disappointed,” said Alec playfully and winked.

Magnus gently touched his cheek. While the kiss felt nice, he really did feel disappointed. His face burned with embarrassment when Alec guessed what he was thinking and he just looked down. “I’m not. I just thought-”

“Worry not, we’ll continue tomorrow from where we left off tonight,” whispered Alec into Magnus’ ear and Magnus felt how his throat went dry and he just quickly nodded.

“That, um, sounds nice too,” he stammered and Alec nodded.

“Well then, I suppose I should leave now,” said Alec after receiving a text from Izzy, who was asking him where the hell he went. Some people were apparently looking for him at the party, so he made a step back, but the smile remained on his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, right?”

“Yeah,” replied Magnus happily and chuckled when Alec blew him a kiss.

“Good bye then,” muttered Alec and waved as he slowly turned around.

“Good bye and good night,” said Magnus, but doubted that Alec could hear him anymore. It was only when he finally went up to his apartment that he realised that Alec did hear him, because he received a short text, which said _Good night to you too. I seriously cannot wait until tomorrow._

Magnus let out a happy sigh and threw himself onto his sofa, where Church was sleeping. The grumpy cat let out an annoyed meow, but Magnus didn’t care about that and he just squeezed his cat to his chest, even though someone clearly wasn’t too keen on that hug. “Oh, shush you grumpy fella,” whispered Magnus happily and placed a kiss on top of his cat’s head. “I just got asked out, so your bad mood isn’t going to throw me off. Right, Chairman Meow?” he then asked when he saw his other kitten coming up to him. Chairman was more than happy to be picked up into Magnus’ lap. “Ah, this is great,” he then said and softly laughed as Chairman leaned up, placing his paws onto Magnus’ chest and licked the tip of Magnus’ nose.

After a long time of being asleep, Magnus had finally woke up and he had a feeling that he was going to enjoy his life a lot more now.


	2. First date struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go on their first date :) Magnus wants everything to go smoothly on the first date, but of course luck isn’t on his side and he manages to mess things up. However, things aren’t as dark as he things ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, part 2 ^^  
> I'll leave the fanfic labeled as finished for now, only because I'm intending to make it as a collection of oneshots... But there will probably be more chapters :)

Magnus was standing in front of the mirror and he sighed. He was pretty disappointed with what he saw and he just bowed his head in disappointment. He had been looking forward to his date with Alec throughout the entire day, but now that the arranged hour was coming up, his previous excitement was slowly turning into dread and fear. It’s been years since he even though about being with someone, let alone going out on a date. In the past, he had a lot more confidence in himself, but among those years, even that little self-confidence disappeared into the thin air and he just let out a frustrated moan and angrily ran his fingers through his hair.

Magnus was wearing what he considered his best clothes; black trousers, a blue button-up shirt and a black vest over it. At first, he thought that he looked good, he was actually proud of himself for coming up with an outfit like that with that little fashion sense that he possessed. However, as he took another look, he started to fear that it was maybe too much. It was only a first date, anyway, so he should keep things casual. In his opinion, his clothes were far too formal, but then again, he didn’t know where Alec was taking him. What if they were going to go to the restaurant? Then, it was perfect. But, for going to the movies, the outfit was terrible. Right? Oh God, and that hair! Angrily, Magnus fixed his hair and threw himself on top of his bed, letting out a frustrated groan, which seemed to catch the attention of Chairman Meow, who quietly made his way into Magnus’ bedroom and hopped on top of the man’s bed, letting out a small meow and Magnus’ attention was quickly caught.

“Chairman Meow,” whined Magnus and picked up the kitten into his lap and petted the cat behind his ear. As he did that, he received a purr of delight and he just chuckled, but the troubled expression returned quite quickly on his face and he sighed again. “Okay, look at me and tell me the truth,” said Magnus and the cat lifted his gaze when the man suddenly spoke. His little meow told Magnus that his kitten had his attention and he smiled. “How do I look? Do you think it’s too much?” he then asked, feeling his face heat up when he realised that he had just asked his cat for fashion advice. What was even worse was the fact that Chairman Meow didn’t reply, he just kept staring at him as if he was judging him.

“Oh for the love of God,” muttered Magnus, placed the cat onto the bed and buried his face into his pillow. “Even you are judging me now,” he then bitterly stated, but his smile returned when Chairman came closer to him and stepped on top of his chest, leaning down to lick the tip of his nose, just like he usually did. That cheered Magnus up a bit, until he heard the doorbell ringing and he was quickly on his legs, back in front of the mirror. Magnus’ heart was beating a bit faster and he cleared his throat, rubbing his sweaty palms together and he took in a deep breath before going up to the front door. His heart warmed up on his way there and a huge smile spread across his face at the thought of spending the evening with Alec.

Magnus’ smile even widened when he saw that both of cats followed him to the door and he bit into his lower lip and slowly opened the door, his entire body shivering when he saw Alec standing there. When the door was finally opened, Alec quickly straightened himself and fixed his hair. He couldn’t hold back the smile when he saw Magnus standing there, his face lightly flushed and behind him, there were standing two cats. Alec chuckled and chewed on his lower lip, thinking of what to say, because the gift of speech left Magnus completely. But, Alec didn’t mind. It was kind of refreshing to see that only his presence had such a powerful effect on someone.

“Hey,” said Alec softly and it was only then that Magnus slowly looked up and blinked a few times. The tailored, blue button-up shirt that Magnus was wearing, was doing wonders for his body and Alec had to remind himself to stop staring so much and he awkwardly laughed when he stepped inside of Magnus’ apartment. “So, these are Church and Chairman Meow, huh?” he then went on by saying as he looked down to the two cats. One of them was curiously watching him, while the other one kept his distance, standing behind Magnus.

“Huh?” asked Magnus, almost forgetting that he owned any cats. He had been too busy with staring into Alec’s gorgeous hazel eyes, but the other’s soft laughter brought him back to reality. “R-right, right,” he stammered and shyly smiled. “This is Chairman Meow,” said Magnus and pointed to the cat closer to Alec. He then turned around and chuckled when he saw that Church was hiding himself behind him. For most parts, Church was grumpy, but quite timid when he was around people that he didn’t know. “And this little fella right here,” said Magnus and picked up Church. “Is Church.”

Church let out an annoyed meow when he was picked up, but quickly stopped squirming in Magnus’ arms as he was carried closer to Alec. The younger one chuckled when he saw the cat’s reaction and he gently petted the cat’s head, but quickly removed his hand, because he could see that Church stiffened under his touch. With him standing away, the cat relaxing a bit and Alec then smiled again. “So, you’re the grumpy one,” he said and pressed his lips together. He was a cat person, so he loved the fact that Magnus owned two of them. “Just between you and me, you don’t seem very grumpy,” he then added and Magnus laughed gently and placed the cat back down. Church quickly ran away and jumped to his usual spot.

Alec’s eyes widened when he saw that Church had a pillow with his name written on it. Next to it, there was a pillow that said Chairman Meow. Magnus probably must’ve made them especially for them and that honestly warmed Alec’s heart up; that showed how much the man cared. Magnus slowly walked closer to Alec and crossed his hands on top of his chest and just shook his head. “He gets easily shy around strangers,” said Magnus. “Just wait until you get to know him.”

“Shy?” asked Alec. “Just like his owner then?” he then asked and Magnus quickly looked down, shrugging.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Magnus and his face heated up at Alec’s words.

“Oh, nothing,” said Alec and hummed in amusement. “Now then, shall we go?” he then asked after a while and Magnus quickly nodded, excitement on his face very visible. The way that Alec kept looking at him as he was putting his jacket on made Magnus feel weird; it wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling. It was quite pleasant, really. He could tell that he was the main thing that Alec was focused on and for a change that felt good, knowing that someone couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

“Yeah, let’s go,” said Magnus and nodded.

* * *

Spending time with Alec was wonderful, but the date was going horrible in Magnus’ opinion. It all started on their way to the restaurant, where Alec made plans that they were going to have their dinner. On their way, Magnus ended up tripping over his two own feet, because he was too distracted by the conversation that the two of them shared and he almost pushed Alec on the ground as well. Because he wanted to make it up to Alec, he ordered one of the best wines that they had at the restaurant, but of course he had to mess up with something there as well. As he was pouring the wine into Alec’s glass, his clumsiness got the best of him, because he could feel Alec’s eyes on him. Again distracted, Magnus spilled some of the wine on Alec. Not a lot, but the stain was big enough and the shirt ruined.

After that horrible event, Magnus just sank in his chair and held back for the rest of the dinner. Honestly, he felt terrible and he wanted to cry. It was his first, and probably, last date with Alec. The younger one didn’t appear to be too annoyed with what happened, but who knew… maybe he was just really good at hiding his emotions in front of other people. At the end of the day, they had just met and Alec didn’t have any special reasons to stick around yet. Despite just meeting, Magnus still felt oddly attached to Alec and the thought of ending things so soon saddened him.

Alec, on the other and, thought of the date anything but terrible. Magnus’ clumsiness was adorable ad he knew that it was partially his fault for making the man so unfocused. His reactions made Alec amused and he didn’t give a damn about his ruined shirt. What did bother him, however, was the troubled expression on Magnus’ face and him apologising to him over and over again. Alec tried to tell him that he didn’t mind it at all, but after that Magnus just completely gave into his bad mood. Wanting to make him feel better, Alec told a few jokes, but didn’t get even a smile from Magnus, which sucked. Magnus’ smile was adorable and bright. But the serious and troubled expression didn’t suit him at all.

However, just spilling the wine wasn’t enough, of course not! Magnus cursed the universe when he realised that he forgot the wallet back home and he mentally started kicking himself. He felt guilty; the wine that he ordered was quite expensive. Besides, he kind of wanted to pay for the dinner, to make it up to Alec. His face burned with embarrassment and anger when Alec paid for the dinner and after apologising again, the two of them changed the location.

Their next stop were the movies and at least there, Magnus didn’t manage to mess something up. After the movie was over, Magnus just wanted to go back home and after agreeing that Alec was going to walk Magnus back home, the two of them didn’t exchange any more words. They were walking in silence, side by side. Magnus was chewing on his bottom lip and was trying to start a conversation. Every now and then he would look at Alec, who just kept looking in front of him. So, he was ignoring him, right? Well, he couldn’t blame him. That had to be the worst date that he was on so far, so Alec was probably just holding back until they would come to his apartment. Magnus started mentally preparing himself that after saying their goodbyes, they probably weren’t going to talk ever again.

“Don’t make that expression,” muttered Alec and Magnus finally woke up from his day dreaming. His eyes found Alec’s, but he quickly looked down and he shrugged. He didn’t know what Alec meant by that, but he decided to explain it to himself that Alec even hated his face at the moment. Magnus’ face darkened again and Alec let out a sigh. “You look miserable,” said Alec after a while and stopped walking, by stepping in front of Magnus. “Did you hate the date? Did I say or do something wrong?” he then asked and Magnus’ eyes widened.

“No, of course not and-” started Magnus, but was interrupted by Alec again.

“Then why the long face?” asked Alec softly and pressed his lips together. He knew the reason why, of course he did. “If it’s about the wine incident, don’t worry. Like I said, it’s an old shirt. Besides, the shirt doesn’t matter at all, I don’t give a damn about that,” he then went on by saying Alec and frowned, because Magnus just kept looking away.

“It’s not just your shirt that’s ruined,” whispered Magnus and closed his eyes tightly. “I ruined this whole date, I managed to mess everything up. Not even one thing went as I wanted it to go. I guess I’m just hopeless and destined to be alone. Relationships have never been my thing, so I completely understand if you don’t want to see me again.”

“Where the hell is all of this coming, Magnus?” asked Alec, kind of annoyed. It was just one date, not even a bad one in Alec’s opinion. He said that with a harsher tone of voice and Magnus made a step back. Great, now he made Alec angry as well! “Have you ever heard me say that I hated the date? Or that I hated spending time with you?” he then asked with a soft voice again.

“No, but-”

“Then stop saying stupid things,” said Alec and chuckled. As he was still standing in front of Magnus, he slowly brought his hand closer to Magnus’ and gently took it into his own one. That made Magnus look up and finally a small, but bright smile brightened his face. “Just for you information, that was one of the best dates that I’ve been on so far,” he then blurted out and Magnus laughed at that comment.

“One of the best dates?” asked Magnus in disbelief. “You must have some pretty masochistic tendencies if you call this one of your best dates,” muttered Magnus, but playfulness was present in his voice and Alec finally let his guard down a bit and smiled as well. He was glad to see that Magnus finally relaxed a bit. The warlock then bit into his lower lip and his heart jumped when Alec gave his hand a gently squeeze. With a chuckle, Magnus linked their fingers together and looked back up.

“That’s better, you should smile and not frown. Smiling face suits you better,” commented Alec and Magnus let out an awkward laugh, but slowly nodded. “On a serious note though,” said the younger one after a little while and sighed. “I meant what I said; I really enjoyed our date. Besides, you shouldn’t be too hard on yourself. Your clumsiness is adorable. Also, it’s partially my fault that you were so distracted,” he then added and winked, making Magnus’ flush reappear.

So, Alec knew what kind of an impact he had on him? Magnus envied his courage, but softly laughed along with Alec, who kept on holding his hand. Some people were staring at them, but neither of them cared. Magnus’ eyes widened when Alec suddenly started leaning in for a kiss and the older one swallowed thickly, his chest exploding with warmth. A smile spread across his lips and he stayed like that as he waited to be kissed, slowly closing his eyes when he could feel Alec’s breath on his cheek.

Alec smiled when he saw Magnus waiting to be kissed just like the previous day. He gently cupped Magnus’ face and titled his head to the side just a bit and brought his lips really close to the other’s. Just as the kiss was about to happen, a car drove past them. The car was driving fast and it drove right across a big puddle in the middle of the road, the tires making a big splash. Luckily, Alec noticed that soon enough and he quickly pushed Magnus back. Alec, himself though, wasn’t so lucky and was splashed with the water from the puddle, his face red with anger. Alec let out a loud gasp when the cold water came in contact with his skin. His trousers were completely soaked and so was the front of his shirt.

He didn’t mind getting wet, but he resented the person driving the car for interrupting their moment. They were _this_ close to kissing! “Son of a-” said Alec, but bit his tongue before he could finish the sentence.

Caught off guard, Magnus was surprised when Alec suddenly pushed him away, but he realised the reason why quite quickly. His jaw dropped wide open when he looked at Alec, who was now completely soaked and was trying his best to hold in his anger. Alec Lightwood was a pretty hot-headed person. Magnus stayed silent for a while and just blinked a few times, suddenly bursting into loud laughter when Alec turned to him. The expression on his face was priceless and after a date like that, Magnus couldn’t help but to laugh.

Magnus’ laughter felt like a slap in the face and Alec frowned, because he couldn’t understand the reason why the older male started laughing. The situation they were in was far from a laughing matter! “Magnus?” asked Alec slowly. “Are you feeling okay? Why are you-”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” said Magnus as he was still in the middle of his laughing fit. “Just, your face-” he started to explain, but just laughed again when Alec sent him a confused look. It’s been a while since Magnus laughed like that; his entire body was shaking with laughter and his arms were wrapped around his stomach. Alec considered getting annoyed, but when he saw Magnus laughing like that, a grin cracked his serious expression and he had to admit it; the whole situation was hilarious.

“Oh, you think this is funny?” asked Alec.

“I think it’s hilarious,” said Magnus and started wiping the tears that started gathering in his eyes.

“Really, huh?” teased Alec and then extended his arms out. Magnus stopped laughing and arched an eyebrow when the other one started walking towards him. “Come on, give me a hug,” said Alec and Magnus quickly took a step back.

“Don’t you dare,” warned him Magnus and when Alec took a step forward, he took one back.

“Magnus, why are you running away from me?” asked Alec innocently and started running towards Magnus as the other started running away. Magnus’ loud laughter filled the streets when Alec caught him by wrapping his arms around his waist. Alec held Magnus close, making sure to make the other’s clothes wet as well. However, his eyes widened when Magnus slowly placed his own arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Magnus didn’t mind getting wet, he enjoyed the way his body heated up when Alec pulled him close and held him in his arms. Alec smiled when he felt Magnus relaxing in his arms and when they parted, the cold breeze of the night made Alec’s body shiver and he quickly hugged his body. Since his clothes were completely soaked, his entire body was shivering and Magnus pressed his lips together when he noticed that Alec felt cold.

Magnus didn’t know where Alec lived, but probably not anywhere close. His own apartment was just around the corner and because he didn’t want Alec catching a cold, the warlock came to the conclusion that it would be for the best to have Alec change into his clothes. “Come on, I’ll get you some dry clothes, so that you won’t freeze to death,” said Magnus and took Alec’s hand.

Alec allowed himself to be pulled to the direction of Magnus’ apartment. He didn’t mind it at all; that just meant that he would be able to spend more time with Magnus, so how could he say no? After agreeing to go with Magnus, the two of them slowly made their way up to Magnus’ apartment and Alec waited at the entrance door, because he didn’t want to mess his apartment. Delighted to have Alec all to himself, Magnus quickly hurried to his bedroom, opened his closet and literally started throwing all of his clothes out, so that he could find something suitable for Alec. In the end, he decided to go with a blue shirt and black jeans. He quickly returned back to Alec with his clothes in his hands and smiled.

“Step inside,” said Magnus.

“But I’ll wet the entire floor and-”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” said Magnus and grabbed Alec by his wrist and pulled him inside. The determination in Magnus’ actions startled Alec at first, but then he followed the other inside and allowed himself to be dragged to Magnus’ bathroom and he politely smiled when the dry clothes were handed to him.

“Thank you,” said Alec.

“Right,” stammered Magnus and chewed on his lower lip, thinking if he should offer something else to Alec. It was quite cold outside and his clothes were soaked, so he must’ve been cold. Maybe a hot shower would help him? In the meantime, he could make him a cup of tea to warm him up. “Do you need anything else?” asked Magnus and looked around the bathroom. “You must feel cold. Do you want to take a shower and warm yourself up?”

“Oh, someone’s eager,” teased Alec and took of his jacket and shirt, which was uncomfortably stuck to his skin. When his shirt came off, Magnus went red into the face and quickly looked away. He didn’t want to be caught staring, but he still allowed himself to have a peek or two at Alec’s bare chest, broad shoulders and the rock-hard muscles on his stomach. He was perfect. “It’s only our first date and you’ve already made me take my clothes off,” Alec then playfully added and barely restrained himself from bursting into laughter when he saw that Magnus was literally devouring him with his eyes. Plus, he didn’t mind it; he knew that he was quite pleasant on the eyes, naked or not.

Alec’s comment made Magnus finally stop staring and he quickly looked away. “N-no, I just thought-” stammered Magnus, because he didn’t want Alec to think that he wanted to get into his pants. “It’s just cold and you’re wet and I don’t want you to catch a cold and I should really stop talking,” said Magnus, again talking nonsense.

“Relax, I was only joking. I know,” replied Alec with a serious tone of voice and then shrugged. “No, the shower won’t be needed, thanks,” said Alec softly, because he didn’t want to trouble Magnus any further. “The clothes are more than enough,” he then added.

“Good,” muttered Magnus and turned on his heels. “Well then, I’ll wait for you outside.”

With those words, Magnus disappeared from the bathroom and with a smile on his face, Alec just shook his head. Magnus had to be one of the most interesting and adorable people that Alec came across in his life. As he was changing his clothes, Magnus was impatiently waiting for him in the living room and was walking around in circles. Alec refused the shower, which was kind of understandable. But, how about that tea? But he didn’t know what kind of tea Alec liked and-

“I’m done,” said Alec and came out of the bathroom. He located Magnus pretty quickly and walked up to him. Magnus’ eyes grew huge when he saw Alec; seeing him in his clothes did something to Magnus and he couldn’t stop his racing heart even if he wanted to. The clothes fitted Alec quite nicely. “How do you look?”

“So fucking hot,” heard himself say Magnus. Realising what he said, Magnus quickly stopped talking and his entire body heated up. “W-what I meant was-”

“I appreciate the honesty,” said Alec with a grin and stepped closer to Magnus. “Now then, I suppose I should get going and-”

“Tea!” exclaimed Magnus and Alec frowned, not knowing what to do with that information. Trying to put his racing thoughts under control, Magnus stopped talking for a few moments and then tried again. “Would you like some tea? I mean, you need to warm up properly,” he then stammered and placed his hands together.

Warm up, he said? Another idea of how Magnus could warm him up popped into Alec’s mind and a grin spread across his face. “I know of another way you can warm me up,” muttered Alec and Magnus frowned. Just as he was about to ask Alec how, the younger one gently hugged his chin, lifted his face up and connected their lips in a kiss. The kiss didn’t last more than a few seconds, but it was enough to take Magnus’ breath away. It was pure, soft and innocent and it sure did warm Alec up, but so did Magnus. When they parted, Magnus quickly leaned up and pulled Alec down for another kiss, pressing their lips together a few times.

Feeling Alec’s lips slowly moving against his made Magnus feel alive; it’s really been too many years since he felt like that. He had a feeling that he was going to burst when Alec’s strong arms were slowly wrapped around his body and they shared a few more kisses before Alec pulled away, the smile on his face still present. The kiss made Magnus feel dizzy and drunk, but he still managed a smile and he just bit into his lower lip.

“Wow,” whispered Magnus and traced his lip with a thumb, still feeling Alec’s lips on his.

“I know, right?” asked Alec and playfully waggled his eyebrows. “While this did more than just warm me up, I’d like that cup of tea. I don’t wanna leave yet,” he then said with a small voice and Magnus quickly nodded. He, too, wanted to spend some more time Alec.

“Right this way,” said Magnus and slowly walked into the kitchen, Alec right behind him. Magnus prepared the tea for them, but it was morning before Alec actually went back to his place. The older one didn’t mind not sleeping that night; listening to Alec’s rambling was that much more interesting and productive thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ^^ I loved writing it :)  
> And as always comments & opinions are well appreciated


	3. You're magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec figures out that Magnus is a warlock. Magnus fears of rejection, but Alec's reaction is far away from rejection and judgement. Plus, Magnus is pleasantly surprised when he learns some things about Alec as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's another chapter / Oneshot. It took me a bit longer to update this than I first thought, but I hope that you don't mind it too much ^^;. I actually kind of lost motivation to continue this, but then reading all of your guys' comments made me motivated enough to write this. Maybe it feels a bit rushed, but I hope you don't mind it too much.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

''Alec,'' moaned out Magnus when Alec's lips collided back on top of his and he allowed the taller one to lead their kiss, his knees buckling when the younger one pushed him back against the wall. All that Magnus could do at that point was to try to follow Alec’s fast and desperate kisses, clinging onto him to keep himself standing up and his entire body was shivering like crazy. His heart was hammering against his ribcage, his eyes tightly closed and his cheeks were flushed into deep shades of red when Alec bit into his lower lip. He let out a surprised yelp and even though the bite caught him off guard, he liked it. It’s been decades since someone kissed him like that and after five dates, Alec had finally decided to stop holding back and kiss Magnus as he wanted.

Alec smirked when he pulled back for a split second, his eyes literally lighting up when he saw Magnus’ face. The older male was completely wrecked already and all they did was have a make out session. It was their first one and if Alec knew how sensitive his boyfriend was, he’d let loose of his self-control a long time ago. Then again, Magnus was quite self-conscious about himself, so he knew that he needed to take time with him. As he started thinking about that, Magnus interrupted him by crashing their lips together and Alec smirked into their kiss, his hand going to the back of Magnus’ neck and he held him tightly as he pressed him harder against the wall, his tongue slipping back into the warmth of Magnus’ lips. The warlock moaned when his tongue came in contact with his boyfriends and he tried to mimic Alec’s motions.

The way Magnus kissed was clumsy and almost inexperienced, which was kind of ironic by that point, but Magnus couldn’t help. Alec’s kisses shook him right into the core and he reached up with his hands, cupping the other’s face and he held onto him gently as he continued to return Alec the kisses, which were filled with hunger and need. It seemed as if he needed Alec’s kisses more than the air itself and he could feel his own body heating up even more, his magic overflowing throughout his entire body, making him feel alive. Alec’s kisses were not only waking him to life, but his magic as well and he gasped when he felt rush of excitement rushing through his veins.

“You really like kissing, don’t you?” muttered Alec against Magnus’ lips and the warlock looked down, chewing on his lower lip. The flush on his face melted Alec’s heart and he couldn’t help but to kiss his adorable boyfriend again, this time his lips travelling lower. Magnus’ eyes grew huge when he felt Alec kissing his way down, from his lips, down to his jaw and to his neck. When he felt Alec’s lips kissing against that sensitive spot, he moved his head and allowed his boyfriend better access. He threw his head back and supported himself against the wall, his fingers burying deep into Alec’s hair and Alec chuckled when he looked up and saw pure bliss and pleasure written all over Magnus’ face. Wanting to tease his boyfriend further, he gently sucked onto the other’s skin and then gently sunk his teeth into the skin. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but rough enough to leave a mark there and he deviously smiled when he saw the forming bruise when he pulled back.

Magnus shivered when he felt Alec’s tongue and teeth on his neck and he closed his eyes tightly when Alec gently nipped his neck, his face flushing even more when he realised the sound that just came out of his mouth when Alec marked him like that. Taken by the surprise, Magnus literally started shaking, not being used to feeling that amount of pleasure and comfort, unable to control the power of his magic anymore. He was surprised when he suddenly saw blue sparks around himself, his body feeling light and his eyes widened when he saw that his magic was much stronger than he first remembered it to be. Oh God, Alec’s kisses were magical.

However, Magnus didn’t know that Alec could see the sparks of magic as well and the younger one literally jumped when he felt Magnus’ body heating up, a comfortable warmth overflowing his body as well and his eyes widened when he opened his eyes; Magnus was shining. Well, not exactly shining, but there was this weird light around him. Surprised, Alec quickly pushed Magnus away gently and he pressed a hand again his mouth as he was trying to even out his breathing, not knowing what to think of the whole situation. Magnus didn’t appear to be in any pain, but the blue flames grew bigger and Magnus just gave Alec a confused looked when the other pushed him away, Magnus’ heart shrinking when he saw a weird emotion in Alec’s eyes. It wasn’t judgement, but it was confusion and… fear?

Magnus reached up with his hand, to touch Alec’s cheek, but the younger one quickly made a step back and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Magnus didn’t know what he had done wrong. Was his kissing bad? But up until then, Alec never complained. It was only when he looked down, he saw blue sparks flying underneath his fingers and Magnus leaned back against the wall, shocked and frozen in fear. The warlock’s throat had gotten dry and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and he just shook his head. Magnus still didn’t tell Alec that he was a warlock. Technically, it wasn’t considered lying, since the other never asked, but Magnus knew that was just a poor excuse that he gave to himself, trying to justify his actions.

In their dimension, the Shadowhunters and other demons had long stopped existing, but there was still a part of a Shadow world that kept living far away, hidden from the people that were called mundanes back in the day. There were very few left and it’s been centuries since Magnus had last seen any of the Downworlders, which made him kind of depressed. Maybe there weren’t any left, who knew. But to humans, vampires, werewolves, the warlocks and demons were just a part of mythology. If not that, then just legends. Not many people actually believed that back in the day, there was a great battle, in which all of the demons were finally defeated, making the Shadowhunters slowly disappear; they weren’t needed anymore. Which was all good, in Magnus’ opinion, but now that he actually had to tell someone who he really was, he was beyond nervous.

Seeing fear in Alec’s eyes made Magnus’ anxiety worsen and he had completely lost the control of his magic in the state of shock and fear. He was trying to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth and he closed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing. An image of Alec’s face flashed in front of his eyes, but he didn’t look like usual. Instead of his usual smugness and cockiness, there was darkness and judgement present in his eyes. Magnus opened his eyes quickly and buried his face into his palms and let out a muffled sniffle. He wasn’t exactly crying, but was pretty close to it. He fell in love easily, which had hurt him a lot in the past, but not like this. If Alec was about to reject him, which was bound to happen, he didn’t know what he’d do. It took a lot out of him to actually open up his heart and start dating again.

Alec kept staring at Magnus and his chest tightened when Magnus hugged himself, the blue flames and sparks protectively surrounding his body and the younger one just let out a hitched breath when Magnus looked up at him. Magnus’ eyes changed their colour; they weren’t dark anymore, but were gold, similar to the cat’s eyes, glowing. Alec knew that he should be more freaked out with everything that had happened, but instead, he was oddly attracted. The blue light and flames didn’t frighten him anymore. They looked beautiful to him and Magnus’ golden eyes were mesmerizing, making Alec wonder if Magnus put him under some kind of spell. Just what exactly was he? Taking in a deep breath, Alec finally allowed himself to stop being a coward and he slowly stepped closer to his boyfriend, who was now trying to keep a calm expression, but was failing miserably.

“What are you?” blurted out Alec, expressing himself terribly and Magnus felt his stomach making a weird flop when he heard that question. It wasn’t the first time that he got it, but it definitely hurt more now that it was coming from a person that he held dear to his heart.

 _What,_ was the word that hurt the warlock. To him, it seemed almost as if Alec was asking him what kind of a _thing, object_ was he. That probably wouldn’t make sense to a normal person, but to someone who was as paranoid as Magnus, it made perfect sense that Alec was already judging him. It wouldn’t surprise him. And just how was he going to tell him that he was a warlock? What if Alec was going to leave him then? Terrified, Magnus leaned back against the wall, slowly slid down it and brought his knees up to his chin when he saw sitting down. He looked down, his body shivering lightly and Alec chewed on his lower lip, quickly going down onto his knees and he scooted closer to his boyfriend, who was a shivering mess.

The blue sparks and flames were much smaller then and Alec gently touched one of them, shocked to feel that his fingers felt cold. Before, the flames were hot and he could almost feel love and affection in them. However, then he could swear that he felt sadness and fear; fear of being abandoned and judged. Was that what Magnus was feeling? He gently placed his hand on top of Magnus’ head and the warlock quickly looked up, surprised to see that Alec was there next to him, touching him. Alec sighed again when Magnus’ beautiful eyes were put on display for him and he just gently touched Magnus’ cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

“Your eyes,” whispered Alec with a smile.

Magnus, however, didn’t see the smile and he felt even more horrified. He knew that his magic control still lacked, but to think that he allowed himself to show his unglamoured eyes to Alec killed him and he quickly closed his eyes. Great, just great. He knew how terrifying his demon mark looked, so he could just imagine that Alec was probably disgusted. “I know they are-”

“Beautiful,” whispered Alec and Magnus’ heart jumped when Alec said that. Alec grinned when Magnus looked at him, surprised and he shrugged. “What did you think I was going to say?” went on by asking the younger one, still holding Magnus’ face and he pressed his lips together.

Magnus let out a nervous laugh and he just rolled his eyes. Of course Alec found them beautiful. “You’re lying,” whispered Magnus. The warlock shook his head then and gently removed Alec’s hand from his cheek, finally having his magic back under control and Alec had to admit it to himself that he was kind of disappointed when Magnus’ gold eyes were gone and he frowned. He didn’t understand why Magnus was so freaked out; Alec knew more about the Shadow world than the other imagined it and even though it freaked him out at first, Alec finally started realising the truth about his boyfriend and he wasn’t so weirded out anymore. “But if you need to know, I’m a warlock,” said Magnus then with a small voice, not really caring anymore. In his mind, the relationship was already over, so why hold back the truth?

“A warlock?!” asked Alec, his voice quite loud and his lips spread into a wide smile and he then slowly nodded. He had heard stories about warlocks and other creatures of so-called ‘Shadow’ world, mainly because of his parents. There was a legend that back in the days there were all kinds of creatures and their family, the Lightwoods, were supposed to be one of the most powerful families, who fought against darkness and evil. Alec didn’t quite believe that the stories were true, but he was finally convinced and he was completely mesmerized. “For real?” he then asked, a bit too excited.

“Excuse me?” asked Magnus, his eyes wide when he saw the smile on Alec’s lips and he frowned; that was definitely not the reaction he was expecting to get. “Why are you so excited about-”

“I’ve heard stories about warlocks and many other creatures, which supposed to live in the past,” said Alec. “But to actually think they really exist. I mean, this is fantastic. My boyfriend is a warlock and-”

“Wait a second,” said Magnus. “You know about the Shadow world?” he asked carefully and Alec slowly nodded.

“I think so, yeah. I mean, up until now I thought that they were just stories,” said Alec and stopped talking for a moment or so. “My parents told me many stories when I was little. According to those stories, our family was one of the most powerful families out there. I don’t know what we were called, but there were some kind of warriors, who fought against evil and-”

“Shadowhunters,” breathed out Magnus, shocked.

Alec perked up at that word and quickly nodded, remembering that that was how his parents called those warriors. “Yes, that’s it! Shadowhunters,” said Alec and Magnus’ frown between his eyebrows grew, taking a few moments to process everything. Hearing that Alec was an heir of Shadowhunters made things… easier for him. He had no reasons to not believe Alec; he had heard about the Lightwoods, but never in a million years would he think that Alec was actually one of them. He had so distanced himself from the whole Shadow world that he didn’t know where anyone belonged anymore. Besides, most mundanes didn’t even know about the past anymore, so knowing that Alec actually knew something about his roots, made him feel happy. Thinking that he was the only one who remembered the past made him feel lonely at times, but seeing that someone still knew, even though through only just the stories, made him feel less lonely.

Alec saw that Magnus was taking quite a lot of time to think and he chewed on his lower lip. “Is that a bad thing? Were Shadowhunters actually the bad guys?”

“No, that’s not it,” said Magnus and a smile finally cracked his serious expression, his worries slowly fleeing away and he cleared his throat. “I just,” he said. “Can’t believe it. I mean, I do believe you, but to think that you’re one of _The_ Lightwoods,” said Magnus and let out a nervous laughter. “You’re putting quite the pressure on me.”

“Why?”

“Never mind that,” said Magnus and grinned. “Do you actually know who Shadowhunters were?” asked Magnus and Alec shook his head. It was true, he didn’t know a lot. “They were half mundanes, half angels,” said Magnus softly and Alec’s eyes widened again. “But after the final battle, the Shadowhunters gradually just became normal mundanes, since there wasn’t a need for them to exist to anymore,” he then went on by saying and Alec just nodded, not really understanding everything, but he had all the time in the world to ask Magnus more. For the moment, he had learned enough things.

“I see,” said Alec and Magnus laughed softly when he saw that his boyfriend was confused more than before, but was eager to learn, which made Magnus feel relaxed. “I mean… I have so many answers for you about the whole ‘Shadow’ world,” said Alec and frowned, keeping his silence for a little while. “But I think that for now, I know enough.”

“Yeah,” said Magnus and smiled softly. “If you have any more questions, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“That flames before… that is your magic?” asked Alec softly and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah,” said Magnus softly and looked down. “Look, about the eyes, it’s-”

“Your warlock mark,” said Alec quickly, remembering the stories about the warlocks especially well for some reason. From all of the magic, dark creatures, the warlock had stuck to him the most and he was always fascinated with stories about them. Now he knew why. “And they’re beautiful, so you shouldn’t hide them.”

A flush spread across Magnus’ face when his eyes were complimented and he just shyly smiled. “You know quite a lot, I see,” whispered Magnus, surprised to see that Alec already knew that much. But at the same time, he was happy. The next time that he looked up, his glamour was off and Alec grinned.

“That’s it,” praised him Alec. “Such a good boy for listening to me,” he then added and Magnus’ flush deepened. He tried to make a comment back, but nothing came out of his mouth and a victorious smirk spread across Alec’s face. “Can you show me your magic again?” he then asked after a while and Magnus’ eyes found Alec’s, his heart hammering, but he managed to nod.

Feeling Alec’s eyes on him, Magnus swallowed thickly and he snapped his shaky fingers, light blue sparks flowing underneath them. Magnus swiftly opened up his palm and Alec’s eyes lit up when a beautiful blue rose was levitating above Magnus’ palm. The flower soon transformed its shape and soon, there was a butterfly in Magnus’ palm. Alec let out a hitched breath and the older one chuckled happily when he saw that Alec was completely in awe. Wanting to impress his boyfriend even further, he made the butterfly fly across the room, leaving the traces of blue sparks behind it and Alec chuckled when the butterfly landed on top of his head and then disappeared into the thin air.

“Wow,” said Alec and bit down onto his lower lip. “Your magic is beautiful,” he then added and the blush returned onto Magnus’ cheeks and he smiled shyly again.

“Thanks,” stammered the warlock. “You know I was quite nervous about letting you know about me being a warlock. I thought that you were going to freak out and leave me,” he said and made a short pause. “I never thought that you’d find my magic, or my eyes, beautiful. I mean-”

“Nonsense, I’d never leave you after something like that,” said Alec and slyly smiled. “Besides, I always knew that you were quite magical,” he then added smugly and Magnus just rolled his eyes, but in the end kissed his boyfriend and relaxed in Alec’s arms. There he truly felt loved and safe, not wanting to leave his boyfriend’s arms ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^^  
> As always, comments & opinions are always appreciated ^^ I love hearing from you guys what you think about the stories!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated ^^


End file.
